red_nightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Riganite
The Riganites, also known as the Warlocks or the Druids, are a clan of vampires known for their mastery of Blood Sorcery, as well as their thirst for knowledge and interest in matters of the occult. The modern Riganites are a secretive and highly structured clan, one of the pillars of the Masquerade. They are, due to their rigid hierarchy, one of the most influential and powerful clans of modern nights. History The Great Reformation Organization The Pyramid As of the Great Reformation, Riganites around the world have been reorganized into a power structure known as the Pyramid. Every member of the clan can know where they stand in authority relative to one another, and this creates an illusion of complete unity to those outside the clan, who are largely ignorant of its hierarchy. At the top of the Pyramid is the clan's current leader and nominal Antediluvian, Godric Redgrave. Whilst not all Riganites choose to engage in rising up the Pyramid, higher ranking members of the clan get more ready access to the clan's occult knowledge and teachings. Furthermore, with the exception of the edicts of the Council of Seven, high ranking members of the pyramid do not usually give true orders, but rather suggestions which will benefit both parties and the clan (though certain members are so powerful their suggestions may as well be orders). Higher ranking members usually have greater responsibilities, and have less and less time for their own personal pursuits, though of course, this is not entirely the case. Advancement is brought about through great achievement and excellence, or through manipulating higher rankers in order to cause them to be demoted and to secure their position. Infighting and competition is encouraged to a limited degree, so as to weed out weakness and incompetence within the clan, and to prevent high ranking members from growing complacent, though loyalty to the ideals and goals of the clan is still required. One of the main aspects of the Pyramid is the unity it provides. To outsiders, the Riganites appear totally united, and this image is maintained by the fact that striking openly against a Riganite, results in retaliation on a clan wide basis. The Council of Seven The Council of Seven is composed of the seven councilors who truly rule the Riganite clan. Whilst they are technically subservient to Godric Redgrave, the clan leader, he lies in torpor, battling against the spirit of the Antediluvian that he diablerized. The councilors, in his place control the clan across the world. Almost never do they leave their haven, but their gaze stretches across the world, and their reach extends to nearly every corner of the earth. Pontifices Answering only to the Council of Seven and Godric Redgrave himself, the elusive pontifices are the eyes of the Riganite clan across the world. They oversee large geographic regions, such as a collection of countries or large groups of states within the US. They may handle matters related to temporal influence, such as finance, politics, industry, or religion. Every pontifex is an elder centuries of age, blessed with years of experience in manipulation and intrigue, and the power to sway the ranks of lesser Riganites with the utterance of their names alone. Potifices act similar to lords, only with broader jurisdictions, correlating information, handling the transfer of resources from area to area, keeping the lords in line, and handling the clan's territorial ambitions. Due to the vastness of the domain that a pontifex oversees, they are able to initiate enormous operations, and their dictates function far more as true orders to their subordinates as a result of the vast influence they wield. Pontifices rarely involve themselves in mundane nightly matters (with the exception of those who additionally hold major positions within their sects), and instead busy themselves with broad, far reaching affairs that affect vast areas. Instead of being direct managers, pontifices set general expectations for the lords beneath them, which they must work to eventually meet. A pontifex must also have a broad understanding of clan history, so that they may plan their vast policies properly. Circles of Mystery for pontifices in theory function the same as for lesser ranks, with the more experienced and power being ranked in higher circles. However in practice, a pontifex's circle correlates to the favor they have with the Council of Seven. Lords Very few vampires, including members of the Riganites, ever meet a Lord, who usually communicates through intermediaries, mystical means, or written directions, which must be interpreted by the Regents beneath them. A lord oversees a geographic region equivalent to a small or mid sized country, or a collection of US states. Most often, lords do not directly meddle with mortal governments or Kindred society, though they may influence areas of personal interest. Most often, though, they keep a general outline for the regions, and leave it up to local Regents to ensure that it is carried out, rewarding those who aid their plans. Lords, instead of wielding direct command, most often gain favors through influence, working as intermediaries and demanding boons and services for their assistance. They possess a great deal of assumed authority and numerous contacts, affording them the influence to ensure that everything runs smoothly. Each Lord answers to a Pontifex, and directly oversees several regions, and can, if they so wish, directly gain access to lower ranking Apprentices, and wields the authority to remind any uppity inferior of their place. Many Lords take on promising apprentices or regent as their personal attache, having them oversee matters of finance and administration. At lower circles of mystery, lords still wield considerable authority, but must rely on their own contacts within their region. However, as they progress in rank, they attract other lords and hopeful regents, as their success encourages others to tie their fortunes to the lord's. In order to facilitate communications between lords, most meet with their pontifices every three years, and must make travel plans that allow them to stay for several weeks. During these visits, the lord has time to bring matters before the pontifex personally, or involve themselves in various schemes and tribunals. Regents Regents are given sway over an entire Riganite Chantry, which is a clan's stronghold within a city. They are the most visible symbols of Riganite authority, and manage the affairs of the clan within a given city. Many Riganites never reach this level, instead maintaining a position as a high circle apprentice. Regents often approve the Embraces of new recruits by their subordinates, perform important rituals and wards, such as the Transubstantiation of Seven. They are responsible for keeping records of clan affairs in order, be they financial records, blackmail details, or of occult knowledge. When communicating between regents of other cities, the most common method is to pass messages through the agents of the lord who ranks above them. Newly made regents of the first circle are often made to establish a new Chantry within their city, and will most likely need to make monthly reports to their overseeing lord. As they rise in rank, they gain more freedom, and by the time a Regent reaches the seventh circle, they may be overseeing many large projects, and may have several smaller satellite chantries which their apprentices govern that report to their main one. However, it should be noted that due to their prominence within the clan, regents often recieve more attention than apprentices, and must take care that their actions give the appearance of loyalty to the clan, as any ambitious apprentices or angry rival regents will jump on the chance to expose "treason". Their lords might subtly reprimand their actions by withholding crucial information, denying promotion for new apprentices, or turn a deaf ear to the regent's requests. Apprentices After being released from their sire's custody, and swearing their oath to uphold the Code and undergoing the Transubstantiation of Seven, they are granted the rank of apprentice. Apprentices make up the vast population of the clan, and have their ranks filled primarily with neophytes and dolescii. They will be given duties and tasks to carry out for the clan, depending on their talents, almost all of which have some degree of research involved. Younger apprentices often have their studies focused by the will of their elders, most often studying Thaumatergy, as well as the vampiric condition and Kindred history. Older apprentices are often able to study in fields of their own choosing. All apprentices benefit by at least making it look as though they are fulfilling the tasks that their elders give them. Many seek to advance their rank through mastery of Thaumatergy, whilst the more devious among them may maneuver their superiors into compromising positions, where they can be discredited or deposed. The workload for a given apprentice depends upon a number of factors, including how much Riganite influence exists in their city of residence, the strictness of their regent, and the value of their own skills. Furthermore, the lower the Circle of Mystery of an apprentice, the more restricted they are. First circle apprentices will often be closely watched, but once the apprentice demonstrates competence through familiarity with the Traditions and the Code, they will usually be advanced. Fourth and fifth circle apprentices serve as lieutenants to higher ranking ones, while those of the sixth and seventh are of proven loyalty and competence, tasked with important assignments, and are among the first candidates to be selected for the position of regent. Acolytes Filled completely with fledglings, Acolytes are still under the protection of their sires, are being taught the Traditions and have yet to swear to the Code and undergo the Transubstantiation of Seven. Circles of Mystery Within each rank of the Pyramid exist seven circles of mystery, in order to distinguish authority between members of the same rank. Each member begins in the first circle of mystery, and can progress up to a maximum of the seventh circle, whereafter the only upwards progression is to the next rank. Adjustments, Promotions, and Demotions Riganite fledglings tend to view advancement within the Pyramid as a simple system of rewards, which is true to an extent. Elders will happily raise Apprentices through circles of mystery if that provides them proper motivation in their assignments. However, those more experienced know that it is more complicated. Any Riganite of higher rank may gift or remove rank to one who is below them, though this may require tribunal. This can serve as effective rewards and punishments, to denote their successes and failures. However, the plans of lords and pontifices require a rank network that reflects political expedience over their dominion, and for that reason, a Riganite's rank doesn't always correspond to their accomplishments. For example, an accomplished apprentice in a small town may not become regent because the lord overseeing it does not feel a chantry would be necessary there. Similarly, if a lord or pontifex requires opposition to a Sabbat elder or a rival, they may promote several regents, and command them to expand and set up chantries in the paths of their enemies. Ranks facilitate the system, they do not bow to it. Secret Societies The Pyramid holds within it numerous factions and webs of conspiracy. Most of them are based around a powerful leader, a line of study, or philosophy. The Code The Code is a set of rules and doctrines that mark the modern Riganites as unique among the clans. No other clan follows such a uniform set of commandments. "I, name, hereby swear my everlasting loyalty to Clan Riganite and all its members. I am of their blood, and they are of mine. We share our lives, our goals and our achievements. I shall obey those the House sees fit to name my superiors, and treat my inferiors with all the respect and care they earn for themselves. I will not deprive nor attempt to deprive any member of Clan Riganite of his magical power. To do so would be to act against the strength of our Clan. I will not slay nor attempt to slay any member of the Clan except in self-defense, or when a magus has been ruled outlaw by a properly constituted tribunal. If a magus has been ruled an outlaw, I shall bend all efforts to bring such magus to justice. I will abide by all decisions of the tribunals, and respectfully honor the wishes of the Inner Council of Seven and the wishes of my superiors. The tribunals shall be bound by the spirit of the Code of the Clan, as supplemented by the Peripheral Code and interpreted by a properly constituted body of magi. I have the right to appeal a decision to a higher tribunal, if they should agree to hear my case. I will not endanger Clan Riganite through my actions. Nor will I interfere with the affairs of mundanes in any way that brings ruin upon my Clan. I will not, when dealing with devils, or others, in any way bring danger to the clan, nor will I disturb the faeries in any way that should cause them to take their vengeance on the Clan. I also swear to uphold the values and goals of the Camarilla, and I will maintain the Masquerade. Insofar as these goals may conflict with my goals, I will not pursue my own ends in any way that would endanger the Masquerade. The strength of the Clan Riganite depends on the strength of the Masquerade. I will not use magic to scry upon members of the Clan Riganite, nor shall I use it to peer into their affairs. It is expressly forbidden. I will train only apprentices who will swear to this code, and should any of them turn against the Clan, I shall be the first to strike them down and bring them to justice. No apprentice of mine shall be called magus until he first swears to uphold the code. I shall treat my apprentices with the care and respect that they earn. I concede to my elders the right to take my apprentice should it be found that my apprentice is valuable to an elder's work. All are members of the Clan and valuable first to these precepts. I shall abide by the right of my superiors to make such decisions. I shall further the knowledge of the Clan and share with its members all that I find in my search for wisdom and power. No secrets are to be kept, or given, regarding the arts of magic, nor shall I keep secret the doings of others which might bring harm to the House and Clan. I demand that, should I break this oath, I should be cast out of the Clan. If I am cast out, I ask my brothers to find and slay me that my life may not continue in degradation and infamy. I recognize that the enemies of the Clan are my enemies, that the friends of the Clan are my friends, and that the allies of the Clan are my allies. Let us work as one and grow hale and strong. I hereby swear this oath on date. Woe to they who try to tempt me to break this oath, and woe to me if I succumb to such temptation. Tribunal While many Riganites make deviations from the Code in order to further their goals (and hopefully, the goals of the clan), the elders do have limits on what they will tolerate. When a Riganite threatens secrecy, thwarts one of the clan's goals, or an example simply needs to be made, tribunals are called. Major business is covered in tribunals, which usually consist of seven to twelve regents (though lords or even pontifices may occasionally participate). There is always at least one tribunal per year, so pending disputes may be settled. The eldest member of the tribunal assumes the role of praeco, and is responsible for facilitating order during it. Tribunals carry the full weight of the clan's authority, and all judgements made by the elders involved become part of the Peripheral Code, which serves to set precedent for future trials. The multiple powerful elders involved in the tribunal usually mitigate the chance of political manipulation. The tribunal covers both problematic behavior or to settle disputes between rivals, with those involved in the case being expected to wholeheartedly follow the decisions set by the tribunal. Given the number of elders involved, the results are exceedingly difficult to flout. Tribunals can serve punishments ranging from loss of rank to the True Death, though the latter is only done rarely. Culture Embrace Riganites require the approval of their superiors to Embrace, as well as that of the ruler of their city of residence. When it comes to those chosen for the Embrace, the Riganites typically opt for candidates who suit the needs of the clan, typically selecting those of strong will and aggressive tendencies, provided, of course, that have a clear head and will be able to function as team players within the Riganite hierarchy. Most candidates were scholars of some sort in life, and may have dabbled in the occult, though this is not a necessity. "Rogue Embraces" do still occur, such as that of a lover, friend, or relative, but such errant progeny are usually disposed of quickly and the sires punished, unless for some reason, the ranking Riganite feels they would make a useful addition to the clan. Transubstantiation of Seven Soon after being Embraced, Riganite neophytes are made to commit to the Code – which elaborates on what is expected of a Riganite and what activities would earn disfavor. The neonate has to drink the blood of the inner Council of Seven through a ritual called the Transubstantiation of Seven, bringing them one step towards a Blood Bond to the clan's leaders and ensuring some degree of loyalty to their peers. Afterwards their training begins, even as they continue to grapple with their transformation into a vampire, memorize the Traditions, learn to feed, and so on. These factors lead to a high rate of failure in newly Embraced Riganites, who may go mad or commit suicide. Social Relations Vampires Among other vampires, Riganites are generally regarded with suspicion, both for the powers they wield, and for the acts of mass diablerie that lead to the Great Reformation of the clan a millennium ago. However, most other vampires recognize and respect the utility that their abilities provide, and while they are not often liked, Riganites will almost always have a place in a vampiric court. The Al-Shavar in particular have a longstanding enmity with the Riganites, which stretches back to the nights of the Antediluvians, when supposedly, the founder of the Al-Shavar diablerized the sibling of the Morrigan, the Riganite founder. The two rival clans of blood sorcerers loathe each other, and it is very difficult for them to ever cooperate. Humans The Riganites generally take a utilitarian view of humanity, and often distance themselves from it to a degree, absorbing themselves in work and studies. Humans are somewhat admired for the drive to discover and ability to innovate, but ultimately, they are tools, objects of study, or ingredients for rituals. Still, the Riganites have to mingle with the kine to some degree, to better enable themselves to locate promising candidates for the Embrace. Clan Curse The curse of the Riganites is that they are far more susceptible to the power of the blood bond. One sip for them instills the effect of two sips for other vampires, whilst two induces a full, three sip bond with their Regnant. This is supposedly due to their founder's desire to control others, and for this, she was condemned to be more easily controlled. Riganites are not overly bothered by their curse, excepting the rare instances where they are foolish enough to be forced into a blood bond. However, they do make full use of the curse upon each other, using it in the Transubstantiation of Seven to ensure loyalty to the clan. Clan Disciplines Auspex Auspex is primarily used by the Riganites to peer into the minds of those who they view as inferiors, and allows them to satisfy their thirst for information and knowledge. Auspex is viewed primarily as an essential tool for information gathering, one which all Riganites should seek to master. Dominate Dominate is viewed by the Riganites as a symbol of their superior will and drive. With it, they are able to demonstrate their mental strength by crushing the minds of others to their will. To use Dominate, to a Riganite, is an expression of the power of one's mind. Thaumatergy Thaumatergy is the Riganite's signature discipline. It is what makes them utterly invaluable to vampiric courts around the world. Through it, they are able to gain powers that others can scarcely imagine, giving them a monopoly on most vampiric magic within the world (which is contested by a number of clans). The secrets of Thaumatergy are guarded closely, and sharing them with outsiders is punished harshly. Bloodlines Trivia Category:Factions Category:Vampire Clans